


You Have a Surprise For Me?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [20]
Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bluepulse, M/M, Mexican Cuisine, Mexican Food Festival, salsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Prompts combined: Jaime Introducing Bart to Mexican food, Bart trying salsa for the first time, and Jaime taking Bart to a panadera (Mexican Pastry Shop) - last one courtesy of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/BLARGHMANGOS">BLARGHMANGOS</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have a Surprise For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd welcome to Part 20 of the Your Pulse is Mine series!

"Why am I wearing the blindfold?" Bart’s hands went up to mess with the bandage around his upper face, trying to undo it. He could vibrate out of it, but he knew Jaime’s mum didn’t know about their extra-curricular’s.

"Because it’s a surprise." Jaime’s hands caught Bart’s, stopping him from fiddling with the cloth any more.

"Why isn’t _Milagro_ wearing the blindfold? Or your mother?" Bart whined, but still laced his fingers in Jaime’s.

"Because it’s a surprise for _you."_ Bart perked up a bit at that, his hand squeezing Jaime’s.

"For me?" Milagro giggled, taking Bart’s other hand.

"Big brother wanted to surprise you!" She chirped, swinging their linked hands back and forth.

"Did he?"

"Yeah! He said you really loved food, so we’re taking yo- _mmttoajjgmpppffh."_ Milagro’s speech was cut off as Jaime hurriedly covered it with his hand.

" _Surprise,_ Milagro." Jaime hissed, “Say any more and you’ll ruin it."

"Sorry big brother."

"Don’t be horrible, Jaime." Bianca chided, giving her son a look.

Bart just chuckled, intent on trying to differentiate all the foreign smells invading his nose.

A few more minutes later, Bart was stopped and Jaime removed the blindfold.

All he could do was stare, and dart his eyes around at a pace that was just a _little_ too fast.

"There’s food." He stated numbly. “Like, everywhere!" Jaime laughed, keeping a hold of Bart’s hand so he wouldn’t run off.

"Bart Allen, I would like to welcome you to Texas’s yearly Mexican Food Fiesta."

Bart whirled around to face Jaime and wasted no time in dragging Jaime’s head down to force a kiss onto his boyfriend.

"You, Jaime Reyes," Bart whispered against the other’s lips, “Are the _best boyfriend ever!"_ He kissed him once more before parting and beginning to drag him off, calling a quick goodbye to Jaime’s mother and little sister.

~

"What’s this?" Bart pointed at a dish of thick, tomato based sauce.

"Salsa." Jaime answered, handing Bart a tortilla chip. “You use them as dips." Jaime demonstrated by dipping his chip into the bowl labelled ‘Salsa Roja’.

"Oh, okay!" Taking his chip, he moved it one along to the bowl labelled ‘Habanero Salsa’.

Jaime grimaced as the chip was halfway to Bart’s mouth. “Uh, maybe you shouldn’t start with-" _Crunch._ Bart had bitten into the chip, chewed, and swallowed.

"Shouldn’t what?" Bart asked, and then paused; his mouth was beginning to burn up.

It was getting incredibly hot and dry inside his mouth, and all Bart was able to do was clutch his throat and point to his mouth. It was so hot he was unable to talk properly.

Jaime understood the gestures, though, and grabbed him a pitcher of water that he downed in just a few seconds.

"Thanks, man. That was spicy. Totally wasn’t expecting that. But it was totally crash. Salsa’s great. Hey, can you cook salsa? Can your mum? What about Mils? Think they’d cook it for me? Oh man I hope so…" Jaime rolled his eyes, intent on letting Bart babble to help cool his mouth off.

~

"It’s pink bread."

"Uh-huh." Jaime agreed, casting a side look at Bart.

"I have never before seen pink bread." Bart was staring at the bread, completely ignoring the yellow and brown specimens on either side.

"I bet you haven’t." Jaime was beginning to find Bart’s look amusing. This whole day had been amusing, really, watching Bart get amazed at all the different foods he had gotten to try.

"I wish to devour the pink bread." Jaime’s look turned puzzled at that one.

"Uh… By all means, devour the pink bread."

~

"I am so taking Mexican cooking classes." Bart was sat at a picnic bench opposite Jaime, happily munching on his seventh taco. Jaime hadn’t even finished this second.

"How about you let me take the cooking classes?" Jaime hedged, knocking his foot against Bart’s.

"You’d learn to cook Mexican food for me? Why?" Bart cocked his head to the side, questioning.

Jaime scratched the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed.

"Uh, well- it is part of my culture, after all… And if I learnt how to cook for you, then… You could spend more time with me, eating the food… that I’d cooked. For you."

Bart smiled, a wide grin that lit up his eyes and face. “You’re adorable, you know that? _Thank_ you."

Jaime’s blush deepened, and he tried to hide it by crunching down on his taco.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never actually eaten (or even seen) Mexican Cuisine, as you can undoubtedly tell. Sorry about that, but I tried to fill these as best I could :c Don't forget to leave a prompt on my [Tumblr!](http://cruciomysoul.tumblr.com)


End file.
